brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Anthian City
|Row 3 title = Badge |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Music (Housing District) |Row 4 info = |caption = The entrance of Anthian City - Housing District|Row 5 title = Music (Shopping District)|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Music (Battle District)|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Music (Sewers)|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = }} Anthian City is the capital city of Roria Region. This huge city floats above the region and is supported by a power core that never runs dry. It can be reached by sailing on the airship from Cragonos Peak. Anthian City is divided into 4 districts, with the Battle District being home to the fourth gym in player's journey, and the Shopping District having shops which sell special Poké Balls, Gems and Mega Stones. Districts Housing District This is the place where the player, Jake and Tess land after travelling through the airship from Cragonos Peak. It is the residential area of this city. Some apartments can be rented by the player as well, and the Pokémon Museum of History is also located here. Shopping District Constructed at the center of Anthian City, this is the central hub that connects to all other districts. Many shops here sell unique items. The Pokéball Emporium is the place to go for special Poké Balls, while the Stone Shop sells expensive Gems and Mega Stones. Some of the main developers, including Zombie7737, MySixthSense and Our_Hero, open shops in this area as well. Battle District This area features many airplane models and a runway. The Pokémon Center and Anthian Gym, which also functions as an airport, are also built here, while the Rorian Battle Frontier is being constructed here. Anthian Park This is the Park District of Anthian City. This little space was built to give the inhabitants a place to relax and walk with their Pokémon. A power station is placed in this park to monitor and distribute the power throughout the city. Notable Places Anthian Gym Locating in the Battle District, the gym is one of the most important buildings in the city, because it doubles as an airport. Gym Leader Stephen is in charge of this gym. He specializes in -type Pokémon. Once defeated, he will give out the Soaring Badge, as well as TM40 Aerial Ace. Pokémon Museum of History The Pokémon Museum of History is a building full of unique artifacts and paintings from around the world. A huge ancient Lapras skeleton serves as the centerpiece of the building. Winners and Runner-Ups from the Art Contest have their pieces displayed in large canvases. Anthian Sewer A hidden passageway between the Shopping District and Anthian Park. It also contains the power core of the city, as well as a research facility. Accessible after obtaining the Soaring Badge, as well as the Basement Key. Pokéball Emporium Providing a much greater variety than Poké Marts, this is the place to buy special Poké Balls. Tess leads Jake and the player here once arriving in the Shopping District. She also talks to Uncle Gerald -- a friend of Tess' father, to find more information on the villainous Team Eclipse. Basic Poké Balls The basic variants of Poké Balls here can be purchased from the Poké Mart in any Pokémon Centre. The price remains the same as well. Also, the Premier Ball bonus works here as well for all kinds of Poké Ball purchases, including the special and custom Poké Balls, so it is recommended to purchase each kind of Poké Balls in separate transections of 10. Special Poké Balls Here are the special Poké Balls available in real games which have much more unique effects than the regular Poké Balls above. Their prices are on par with how much they cost in core series games. Currently the Johto Apricorn Balls, as well as Repeat, Timer, Nest, Dive and Heal Balls are not available. Elemental Poké Balls These are unique, custom-made Poké Balls for this game only. They have increased effectiveness in catching Pokémon with the same type they are associated with, but how much the catch rate is boosted remains unknown for now. Everyday, 2 to 3 different Element Poké Balls will be available for purchase. Event Poké Balls These Poké Balls can only be bought for a limited time. Stone Shop A shop located in the Shopping District, it displays and sells numerous valuable stones and gems. They offer Gems -- one-time use items which can boost a Pokémon's move of the same type, as well as basic evolutionary stones to evolve their Pokémon. Players will also need to go to this place if they wish to buy most of the Mega Stones they need for Mega Evolution. Rorian Braviary A fashion store located in the Shopping District, it sells unique Rorian and Pokémon related apparel. They cost 5 Robux. In addition, players can try on clothing without purchasing, although they will not keep wearing them once they leave the game. New Sushi Stick This restaurant is located in the Shopping District. Players can purchase a tray of Magik Sushi for $5000. It may seem expensive, but players will receive a special fortune cookie afterwards, containing either a random Berry or, rarely, a Prism Scale. Notable Events ''Note: The following events happens after acquiring the Soaring Badge from Gym Leader Stephen.'' Jake is captured! After the player successfully acquires the Soaring Badge, he or she will witness a Team Eclipse airship passing by the Battle District once leaving the gym. Returning to the Pokéball Emporium, and Tess reveals that Jake was captured by Team Eclipse, after going in alone to protect Tess and the player. As the path to Anthian Park is full of Team Eclipse Grunts, the only way that they can save Jake is through the Sewers. Gerald will later give the Basement Key to the player, which allows them to access the Anthian Sewers. Sneaking through the sewers without being spotted, Tess and the player manage to reach Team Eclipse in Anthian Park, where Jake is surrounded by many Eclipse Admins. Just when the player and Tess charge forward trying to save Jake, a familiar face suddenly shows himself...... The True Face of Team Eclipse Professor Cypress reveals himself to be the Eclipse Boss! Talking about how he wants to set all of the Pokémon in Roria free by destroying the current world and creating a new one through the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa, he lets the player know that there is a bomb planted on the city's power core to not only take out Anthian City, but destroy half of the Roria Region as well. Tess argues with Prof. Cypress, telling him he will be stopped, and he challenges the player to a battle. But right before the fight commences, a certain Pokémon that has followed the player earlier rushes into the scene just in time...... The Final Battle Absol reappears in Anthian Park, after their encounter on Route 10. Tess notices that Absol doesn't have a Trainer and desires to join the player. After moving one Pokémon to the PC (if the player has a full party), Absol joins the player's team. Tess also gives the Mega Key Stone that was given by her father to the player. With the Absolite and Key Stone on hand, it's time to face Prof. Cypress and show the bonds between Pokémon and humanity. This is currently the hardest challenge in this game, because Cypress has brought a very balanced team consisting of 6 Starter Pokémon at Lv.50 possessing extremely damaging attacks and deadly stat boosting moves! Blast and Plummet After defeating Prof. Cypress, he retreats back to the airship and it flies off instantly, not giving a chance for Tess and the player to rescue Jake. And shortly afterwards, the power core is blasted, making the city plummet! Just when all hope is lost, the player's Bronze Brick shines, summoning Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. Space Pokémon Palkia stabilises Anthian City while Time Pokémon Dialga sends player and Tess back in time, into the Sewer once again before the bomb is planted. Using the Core Key dropped from Cypress, player and Tess barge in the power core room trying stop Eclipse Admin Tyler from planting the bomb, only for him to throw out a gang of Explosion-happy Pokémon, which immediately goes KABOOM in their faces! The End ...... Or Is It? Surviving the rapid Explosions from Tyler's Pokémon, player and Tess can finally stop Tyler from blasting the power core. Being brought back to the present, they realize that despite the city is saved, Team Eclipse successfully got Jake as one more hostage in addition to the player's in-game parents. Gerald comes in to talk about more detail about Hoopa that he has acquired from his friends, revealing that the Bronze Brick is actually the key to unlock Hoopa itself. Gerald and Tess deduce that Team Eclipse may not know about the facts that Bronze Brick is the key and the player is holding on it. However, if the player remembers what Eclipse Member Linda did to him or her back in Cheshma Town, the situation might not be so optimistic as Gerald and Tess think of. Gerald then tells the player to head for Crescent Island -- where Hoopa's tomb is, and where Team Eclipse has probably set its base on. To access Crescent Island, the player must travel through many routes and cities, in order to arrive in Port Decca. Gerald gives Sky Train Pass for the player to access Route 11, while Tess gives the player HM Fly. Trainers Anthian Gym Anthian Sewer The Soaring Badge is required to access this area. Players should watch out for the move Explosion. Anthian Park The following battle is only available after the player acquires the Soaring Badge and clears Anthian Sewers. Pokémon Anthian Sewer Special The following Pokémon can be fatefully encountered before the major battle in Anthian Park. Items Photos As Anthian City is an enormous capital of Roria, pictures of landmarks are displayed below. Trivia * Gym Leader Stephen is based off of Crazyman32 - the creator of numerous famous aviation games such as Perilous Skies, RO-Port Tycoon and Freeflight. * Sixth's Furniture Shop, Zombie's Painting & Hardware and Hero's Hoverboards are opened by game developers MySixthSense, Zombie7737 and Our_Hero respectively. * Professor Cypress' team is made up of fully evolved Starter Pokémon from all 6 Generations. Additionally, his team has two of each Starter type (Grass, Fire, Water). ** Additionally, his theme comes from FL Remix's orchestral remix of the Kalos Gym Leader theme. * There is a building behind the Anthian Gym which has a crescent logo, which may be related to Crescent Island, as mentioned by Gerald. * Eclipse Admin Tyler is based on the creator of Super Bomb Survival -- Polyhex. His team consists of Pokémon with the moves Self-Destruct and Explosion. Category:Cities